


tree climbin' ass

by BuckyVaRog



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, Daryl is a grumpy boy, Jesus climbs a tree, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyVaRog/pseuds/BuckyVaRog
Summary: Jesus gets stuck up a tree, Daryl gets a bloody nose. These two are actual messes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt from my friend! i'd do anything to amuse him so.

He’s insane. Daryl Dixon is fucking insane. That’s all Jesus can think as he perches on the tree branch he’s currently cornered onto. Aforementioned man continues his frenzied shoving, kicking, stabbing, working his way through the crowd of walkers surrounding Jesus’ tree.

He’s claimed it now; it’s covered in his fear. That’s probably how _some_ animal marks things somewhere, he thinks manically, watching Daryl’s every move. His hair sways and face puckers as he makes jolting movements, hoping Daryl is watching him and using his actions as guide lines.

It’s when Daryl gets his knife stuck and nearly falls with the dying walker that Jesus remembers he has a gun.

“DARYL, I HAVE A GUN!”

Daryl keeps on stabbing, barely grunting loud enough for Jesus to hear.

“DARYL, I’M GOING TO THROW YOU MY GUN!”

Jesus’ throw is on point. Daryl’s position is not. He goes down, holding his face and making outraged noises into the dirt.

Jesus screeches from his perch, “DARYL GET UP!” He’s not sure how his voice gets so high but he hopes it carries.

He’s really regretting throwing his gun now. Walkers close in around Daryl as he struggles to get up and Jesus thinks, fuck it, before dropping down and landing in true ninja fashion. He kicks one of those undead fuckers right out of the way to his man.

XXXX

When they get back to Alexandria Rick is jogging as soon as he sees them.

Directed to Jesus, “Why is he bleeding?

Daryl shies away from Rick’s probing fingers. “Because _he’s_ an idiot,”

“I didn’t know that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose.”

Gruffly, “I think it’s a new phenomenon.”

“ _Listen_ , I said I’m sorry, Daryl, you moved at the last second!”

“I WAS TRYNA SAVE YOUR TREE CLIMBIN’ ASS.”

Jesus bites the inside of his cheek to stop from grinning fondly as Daryl pouts down at him.

“Alright you two,” Rick’s smiling, though he looks like he’s trying to contain it for Daryl’s sake. “Just make sure you get yourself to Med-Bay and get that nose cleaned up.”

Jesus nearly falls over his own feet trying to keep up with Daryl’s moody fast walk.


End file.
